


DAY SEVEN - COSPLAYING

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY SEVEN - COSPLAYING

“I don’t think anyone is going to know I am.”

Luhan twists in the mirror, trying to get the full effect of his outfit.

Sorry, costume.

“It’ll make for interesting conversation at least.”

“I don’t want to converse. I don’t even want to go, I look ridiculous.”

“I think you look cute.” Yixing tugs him forward by his apron, pressing a kiss to his pouting lips.

“How come I have to be cute and you get to look…” There were no words really.

Yixing had on his tuxedo, cape and top hat to match. The only thing missing was the mask and Luhan didn’t think he was ready for the full effect.

“If you had just dyed your hair dark, but no. Besides, I always wished Serena had ended up with Andrew.” He taps at his chin thoughtfully, “In hindsight, Andrew was probably my first male crush.”

Luhan rolls his eyes, “What, so me in this getup is getting you hot off some childhood fantasy?”

Yixing presses tight up against him to answer. “You in any getup gets me off.”

Before Luhan can jump right on that, Yixing moves away to grab his mask off the dresser.

“Come on, it’s time to go.”

Luhan gapes at his retreating back for a minute before following him, grumbling all the way to Sehun’s apartment.

-

Luhan is suddenly very glad for his drab costume. His eyes are assaulted with hairy legs and broad chests stretching too tight sailor scout costumes. Yixing catches his eye and smiles like that bastard knows exactly what Luhan is thinking.

They separate for a while and Yixing was right, nobody has a clue who he is. He manages to walk away before the idiocy of people get to him and eventually finds Yixing stuck between two Serenas. On closer inspection one is female and the other male.

Yixing looks perfectly at ease which only strengthens Luhan’s resolve to go over there and claim his Tuxedo Mask.

“Who are you supposed to be?” The male Sailor Moon asks. Luhan scoffs at him, wiggling his way under Yixing’s arm.

“I’m Andrew, who are you supposed to be?”

“Are you being serious?”

When Luhan gives no answer, the guy shrugs.

“I’m sailor moon, you know, the other half of tuxedo mask?”

He’s eyeing Yixing appreciatively and hello, Luhan is right there. Before he can rip this guys stupid meatball hair off, Yixing interrupts.

“Actually, I always thought there was a little something else to Darien and Andrew’s relationship. I mean, it is Japanese. There was hidden Yaoi everywhere.”

He punctuates his speech by wrapping Luhan up in his cape and dragging him off to a group of their actual friends.

Yixing doesn’t let him go for the rest of the night, stating that he’s afraid some smart Serena will actually remember that she had a crush on Andrew once upon a time.

Walking home, Yixing grumbles about how he can’t wait to get out of the costume.

“It kind of itches.” He states, tugging his collar. Luhan pouts a little.

“I had plans for that outfit.” He waggles his eyes suggestively, shrieking with laughter as Yixing chases him home.

While the clothes lay discarded, the cape and apron are most definitely put to good use that night.


End file.
